The Kane Chronicles: A Red Dawn
by Emolga237
Summary: When Set rises after Amos Kane dies, what will happen to the House of Life? Carter and Zia's son, Nathan and his girlfriend Rosie may be their only hope. Or will destiny ride on the shoulders of someone else? Book 1 of 3
1. Rosie's Diary

Characters:

Nathan Kane- Age 15. Carter and Zia's son, Rosie's boyfriend, Olivia's twin brother. Path of Ra.

Rosie Oran- Age 15. Nathan's girlfriend, Sara's best friend, Madeleine's sister. Path of Horus.

Sara Stone- Age 12. Sadie and Walt's daughter, Rosie's best friend. Path of Nephthys.

Olivia Kane- Age 15. Nathan's twin sister. Path of Geb.

Carter Kane- Chief Lector, Zia's husband, Father of Nathan and Olivia. Path of Horus.

Zia Rashid- Carter's wife, Mother of Nathan and Olivia. Path of Ra.

Sadie Kane- Walt's wife, Mother of Jamie. Path of Isis.

Walt Stone- Sadie's husband, Father of Jamie. Host of Anubis.

Madeleine Oran- Age 19. Rosie's sister. Path of Shu.

* * *

**Pokémon Reference, for those of you who noticed. Oran, Rosie and Madeleine's last name, is a type of Berry in Pokémon! *Laughs hysterically***

* * *

Chapter 1: Rosie's Diary

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been almost three months since I saw Nathan last and I really miss him. Although we have the scrying bowl, it's not really the same. My training is going well and Carter, the Chief Lector and Nathan's father, is helping me follow the path of Horus. But, for some reason, my combat avatar is a cat even though it's supposed to be a falcon-headed man. It may be rare or unusual, but I'm going to try my hardest and be the best magician that I can be._

_~Rosie_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the day before my birthday and it will mark the last time I saw Nathan three months ago. It was such a sad parting, but I only have a few more months of training before I can go to Brooklyn House with him. Carter and Zia, Nathan's parents, live here in the First Nome, and Sadie and Walt live in Brooklyn House. For some reason they like it for me to call them by their first names._

_~Rosie_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, happy birthday to me. It's awful. Not having Nathan here really makes it so lonely and boring. He's so funny and sweet. Madeleine is always hanging out with her boyfriend, so I feel even more alone. They were lucky they were both assigned to the First Nome, Egypt. At least when I finish my training Carter will allow me to go with Nathan to Brooklyn House, the Twenty-first Nome._

_~Rosie_


	2. Nathan's Visit

Chapter 2: Nathan's Visit

I crept up to the door of Rosie's dormitory, quiet so she would be surprised. I opened the door and walked in, closing it behind me. She didn't notice.

Creeping up behind her, I put my hands over her eyes and said, "Guess who!"

She took my hands off her eyes and sighed. "Kyle, go away. I have a boyfriend and-" She cut off as she spun around.

Her face turned to shock then joy. "Nathan!" She cried as she ran around the bed and embraced me. "I missed you so much!"

We broke apart and I took her hand. "Let's go for a walk." I suggested. We walked out of the dormitory hand in hand and turned around and around through the First Nome's hallways. Outside, we stepped into the sunlight. It was beautiful. Almost time for the sun to set. I planned on kissing Rosie just as it did.

Five seconds to go.

Two seconds.

I leaned closer and our lips touched. Suddenly, a huge rumbling shook us apart. I stared at the horizon, horrified.

A red pyramid was enlarging out of nothing in the distance.

Mortals below us were screaming in terror and running around. I don't know what they could see, but it couldn't have been pleasant. There was a high wind whipping Rosie's hair back and even though I knew we were in mortal danger, she looked beautiful.

A large chunk of stone was flying toward us and I screamed, "Look out!" as I hurled myself at Rosie to get in the way of the stone. She fell to the ground but the big stone hit my entire upper body. And in that split second, everything went black.


	3. My Ba's Journey

Chapter 3: My Ba's Journey

I awoke and looked down. I was wearing a long white robe and my whole upper body was covered in bandages. My _ba_ was looking at my injured body from above. Rosie was kneeling nest to my bed, weeping.

I had never actually traveled by _ba_ before although my dad had told me stories about when he was a kid. He said he actually met Set and I wondered if he was behind the pyramid we saw.

I floated up and seemed to drift with the wind. My _ba _passed through the wall and sped up. It looked like I was traveling through time. Suddenly, I was floating above my parents. They were racing through the halls of the First Nome to get to wherever I was. My _ba _followed them and it slowed as they entered the room.

I floated down and was literally standing right next to my parents. My mother felt for a heartbeat and apparently couldn't find one. She and my dad started to cry next to Rosie and I desperately wanted to tell them that I was alive, although I wasn't so sure myself.

Was I dead? Had that chunk of stone killed me?

All of a sudden, the vision changed. I was standing in a desert, probably the Sahara. There was this glowing fiery man standing in front of thousands of demons. I guessed he was Set addressing his followers. This could not be good.

"Demons of Chaos!" He announced. "My friends! My allies! We have been contained and restricted by Amos Kane for far too long! It is time we call off this act and continue what we could not finish due to Carter and Sadie Kane! The pyramid we rose two weeks ago was a pitiful start. Who was in charge of this?"

A demon in the front of the group raised his hand.

He burst into flames as Set snapped his fingers. I turned away from the horrible sight.

And out of the blue, Set turned to me and smiled. "Your turn will be soon, boy."


	4. Rosie's Nightmare

Chapter 4: Rosie's Nightmare

Nathan fell to the ground and lay there, bleeding, the stone lying a few feet away.

I ran inside and called for help. I quickly told the story to an older initiate who came running. She nodded and ran outside with me. She picked up Nathan and we ran into a vacant dormitory. We carefully laid him on the bed and she contacted a healer via scrying bowl.

He rushed in, leading three other healers into the room. They got to work on Nathan right away.

I was told to leave the room, but I knew what to do to pass the time. I made for the Hall of Ages to find Nathan's parents, the two most powerful magicians in the world. Carter was the Chief Lector, so he would most likely be there along with Zia.

"Carter! Zia!" I cried as I entered the Hall of Ages. "Nathan has been wounded!" I told them the whole story and started to cry. I told them to follow me as I lead them outside. Carter gasped. "Zia! That's… that's…"

"The Red Pyramid." Zia finished. "Only bigger. Where's Nathan?"

I turned around and lead them to the dormitory where he lay, bandaged and surrounded by doctors and nurses. The initiate who had carried him in was leaving. "I called for two more doctors and they are doing an operation on his chest now. They've finished with the one on his head. I don't know if he'll live. I'm sorry, Chief Lector Kane." Carter nodded and went to kneel beside his son and Zia knelt beside him.

Two weeks later, after constant magical attention, Nathan passed into a coma. Rosie, Carter and Zia were devastated. They checked over and over if he had woken up, but he remained still as the stone that hit him.

"It's my fault." Rosie would say over and over. "He got into a coma to save me from that chunk of stone."

"Rosie, it's not your fault." Carter would tell her. "Set caused the stones to fly around."

Headline for mortal newspapers:

MASS EARTHQUAKE ACTIVITY IN EGYPT. FOUR HUNDRED SEVEN KILLED.

Set had gone way too far.


	5. Awakening A New Hope

Chapter 5: Awakening A New Hope

As the days passed, I got ready for Nathan's funeral. In one week, he would be gone for real. I would never see him again.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a movement. I assumed it was Carter or Zia, so I didn't turn around. I sat, looking into the scrying bowl, searching for Madeleine. Nothing. She must be hanging out with her boyfriend, mocking me without knowing it.

I sighed and turned around. Nathan was stirring. I wasn't sure if my eyes were playing a trick, so I turned looked closer. He was awake.

"Carter! Zia!" I screamed. Nathan opened his eyes and tried to sit up. "Rosie?" He sat up all the way and scooted back so he was leaning against the headrest of the bed.

I sat on the edge of the bed and kissed him.

Carter and Zia came running in just as we broke apart.

They stopped, then saw Nathan and ran towards the bed.

"He's awake!" I told them, but they were too busy hugging and kissing him, like parents do after they find out their son who was in a lifelong coma is awake. Oh, wait. That doesn't make any sense because that doesn't happen every day like I made it sound.

I giggled. "Mom, Dad." He muttered, "You're embarrassing me."

He tried to get away, but Zia stopped hugging him. "You just got out of a coma. You shouldn't be moving very much. Let me get you some tea."

"Okay." He shrugged, but winced as fresh blood came out of the bandage on his shoulder. I help him lie down again and brought him a damp cloth for his forehead.

Zia came back with tea, gave it to Nathan, and asked to speak with me in private. Carter cleared his throat and said, "Uh. I have stuff to do as Chief Lector." And with that, he got up and left.

Zia and I walked outside and sat on the bench that was always outside the dormitories.

"Rosie, I want to thank you for being such a great girlfriend to Nathan." She said.

"I-" I started.

"And I also want you to know that even though he is a strong young man, I foresee that he will need _your_ strength and guidance."

I blushed. "Thanks."

Zia nodded and followed Carter to the Hall of Ages.


	6. The Rise Of Set

Chapter 6: The Rise Of Set

I smirked. "_So, Carter's son was spying on me._ _It runs in the family, not being able to hide your _ba_ when spying. I'm not playing that Mr. Nice Guy game any longer. The key is to keep the host alive."_


	7. The First Battle

Chapter 7: The First Battle

At first, I thought it was a bug in the distance, but as it got closer,  
I realized it was a demon. It had an ant's head and really cool dragon wings, but I was more focused on its hands. They were wings/swords/claws. Oh shit, that's dangerous.

It flew to the window and banged against the glass. Hieroglyphics shimmered on the window and the demon tired again. This time, the hieroglyphics shimmered less brightly and they wavered and went out more quickly. Instead of trying to fly through the window the demon made a humming noise, which I could hear. Another demon appeared, with a tail like an axe and head like some insect I couldn't name off the top of my head. They made a crack in the glass and I screamed for help.

"Rosie! Mom! Dad!"

Rosie came in first, took one look at the two demons, screamed, then quickly made a protective circle around my bed. She strengthened it by chanting a spell and stepped out of it, at the ready.

The demons crack the glass as she summoned a combat avatar, a cat. The combat avatar was literally a glowing purple cat; with claws like swords. Wow. I knew she studied the past of Horus, and I knew that usually, a combat avatar for Horus looked like a falcon-headed thing, but I also knew that Rosie was special. She's the best girl a guy could ever have as his girlfriend.

As the demons circled Rosie, I wanted to get up and help her, following the path of Ra it would be rather easy, but I was too sore as I tried to sit up.

Rosie sliced the second in half and in half the other way. It disintegrated into a pile of sand.

However, I knew the other guy would be more of a challenge.

He dodged and ducked when Rosie slashed at him rapidly. She would have always hit him, but at the last second, he seemed to teleport a few feet away. _"What the hell is this?" _I thought. _"Stupid Set."_

As the demon sliced at Rosie's combat avatar, she fell to the ground and the combat avatar flickered and went out. Carter and Zia came in just as this happened and rushed to Rosie's side. Carted summoning his falcon-headed avatar and Zia wielded her staff. Zia blasted the demon with fire over and over as Carter slashed at him. He finally melted into a pile of sand, slowly, his head going last.

Just before he turned to sand, he rasped a sinle sentence. "Set will rise and there is nothing you can do to stop-"

"Him." I finished in my head. Shit.


	8. Peace At Last (Sort Of)

**Eeveelover123, I dedicate the first two sentences of this chapter to you, my BFF!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Peace At Last (Sort Of)

Well, that was embarrassing. My girlfriend didn't get a scratch saving me while I almost died saving her. When my injuries had fully healed a few days later, Rosie and I decided to walk down a snowy street. We were unaware that we had a tail.

A demon. A flash of light. Suddenly, there were more demons in front of us than I had ever seen in my life, and no, it wasn't three demons, considering I had only ever seen two. And we started to fight. A mortal screamed behind Rosie, "Wild monkeys! Help!"

Wild monkeys? It's amazing what mortals will see instead of the truth.

Rosie had summoned an even bigger glowing purple cat combat avatar than in the dormitory. Probably because she had lots more space. She was turning demons to sand thrice as fast as I was because it took a bit more time to conjure fireballs than it was to slice a demon with a sword-like claw. She was literally as graceful as a cat. Jumping, she always landed on her feet, twisting, she never got dizzy, and slicing, she never missed. These demons were ordinary, not controlled by Set or whatever that other demon, Dragon Guy Demon Man (my official name for him) had that made him powerful. And out of the blue, a ghost appeared and smiled.

Setne had returned.


	9. A Black Omen

Chapter 9: A Black Omen

Dad had told me stories about Setne and I had ordinary (not magical) nightmares about him. And he was walking toward me. I charged him and began to throw fireballs. But before anything of mine hit him, the avatar of Rosie's clawed him and he dissipated into smoke. The fire went straight over the sand and burned a large chunk of grass away about twenty feet from where I stood.

I turned, enraged, a fireball forming in my hand.

"Uh." Rosie said. "Was I not supposed to do that?"

I turned away and threw a flurry of fireballs in the opposite direction. I stormed off, enraged. And here she goes, embarrassing me again, stealing my thunder, or in this case, fire.

"Nathan!" She called as I started to run, hot tears bubbling up in my eyes. "Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to steal your moment!" I spun and faced her.

"What, do you think I can't look after myself? Do you think I'm incapable of protecting and defending myself? The one time I get hurt protecting you, and you think I can't protect myself?" Tear streamed down my face and I started running again. Why did I have to be so unstable?

_"Nathan. Be strong."_ A voice inside my head told me.

_"Uh. Are you my conscience or something?"_ I thought.

_"I am Ra."_ The voice replied. _"Lord of Order, God of Ma'at. Danger is coming. You will need Rosie's guidance and strength."_

_"You don't think I'm worthy of anything, do you? You think I can't handle myself."_ I thought angrily.

Ra sighed. If you can sigh while being in someone's head. _"You have much to learn, Nathan. You are young. Life is full of change. But the one thing you can count on is Rosie's love for you."_

_"How can a god can be so annoying?"_

Ra chuckled. _"You should have seen Carter when he was a boy. Horus was even more annoying to him than you think I am to you. Danger is coming. Set will not be defeated as easily as he was when your parents were children. Apophis is not the threat this time."_

_"Tell me more!"_

_"I'm afraid I have spoken to much. The rest is up to you, Rosie, and one other."_

_"Who?" I thought desperately. _

_"You will find out in due time." _Ra said, mysteriously._ "One who is unexpected. A great danger is coming."_


	10. Problem Solved

Chapter 10: Problem Solved

"I'm sorry Rosie, I really wanted to prove that I could handle myself and that I was as strong and amazing as you." I confessed.

She leaned close and whispered into my ear, "I love you Nathan. I promise not to steal your thunder again. Or fire."

And with that, she kissed me and my problem was resolved.

However, there was a much bigger problem than a couple's little argument.


	11. Olivia's Promise

Chapter 11: Olivia's Promise

"Nathan is not as strong as he seems. He is very self-confident and a little too eager to prove himself. He also has one great weakness. In this war, he might be tested to his limits. Promise me that you will look after him if you are part of the prophecy. There will be three, one strong, one weak, and one wise. That is the prophecy."

"Of course, mother." Olivia promised.

And so it began; the greatest war since the battle with Apophis.

* * *

"_There will be three, one strong, one weak, and one wise, who will hold the power of the gods in their hands." _This was the prophecy. And it was spoken by Sara, the wise.

* * *

**Warriors reference, the Power of Three Prophecy, "There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws." I'm amazing at references!**


	12. Nathan's Dream

Chapter 12: Nathan's Dream

"Ra?" Nathan asked. "What do you want to tell me?"

"Nathan." Ra said. "Welcome."

"It's weird talking to you when you're not in my head."

"I suppose it would be."

"So…" Nathan prompted.

"Yes. If you had to pick Rosie or Olivia, who would you choose?" Ra asked.

"What do you mean? Olivia's my sister, but Rosie…"

"Yes, it must be a difficult choice."

Nathan was confused. "Who am I supposed to pick then?"

"It is your decision, Nathan, not mine."

"Why are you asking me this?"

"There is a prophecy that you and Sara are a part of and you must decide who will be your third companion. Zia, Rosie, and Sara know about it already, and it's time you should know as well."

"I- I choose Rosie. Is there- Wait!" But Ra was already fading. "Wait! Is there a consequence for Olivia?"

The dream faded and Nathan woke up. He ran to find his mother and Sara to tell them about his dream.


	13. A Hero's Mercy Part 1

Chapter 13: A Hero's Mercy Part 1

So, basically, Sara, Zia, and Olivia knew about the prophecy, but they knew that Rosie and Nathan would have to find out for themselves. And that Sara and Nathan were for sure part of the prophecy. Olivia and Rosie could not both be in the prophecy, so they would have to wait. If Nathan chose his sister, the Kane family's would again defeat the evil god. If Rosie, then an outsider would join and a new experience would reveal a greater sacrifice…

Nathan and I decided to take another stroll, seeing that our last one was interrupted. This time, we hoped, would be better, however, we would not be so lucky.

A small of army and demons and magicians were blocking our path, we looked at each other and I smiled. "Let's do this."

I summoned my cat combat avatar and we jumped into battle. I was slicing demons, while Nathan was dueling all of the seven magicians at once. He's amazing.

And as he described, I _was_ very cat-like. I was jumping and landing on my feet, twisting without getting dizzy, and slicing, never missing. Weird, I felt great strength, agility, and cat-like senses. It thought combat avatars for Horus were supposed to be falcon-headed warrior-like, but I was rather pleased. I had always been kind of clumsy, but since I could summon the cat avatar, I had been more agile and much, much less clumsy. It felt great and I was eager to learn more about that type of magic.

When I was done slashing demons into sand, I looked over at Nathan and saw him leaning over a fallen magician who was holding up his arm to shield himself. Nathan had a fireball in his hand and looked like he was going to throw it, but he didn't. He extinguished the fireball, helped the boy up, and let him run away. I stared, in awe and then walked up to Nathan, dropping to the ground out of my vanishing avatar, and confronted him.

"Why'd you do that? He could have killed you!"


	14. A Hero's Mercy Part 2

Chapter 14: A Hero's Mercy Part 2

As Rosie said, she was beautiful and graceful, never missing, and she witnessed me letting that magician go. But I had a good reason.

The other magicians turned out to be _shabti_, but the one whom I let escape was real. I had had a feeling that he was a real person because he showed genuine fear in his eyes when the other were turned to ashes. So, I blasted him in the chest with a small ball of fire.

He cried out and fell to the ground, holding up his arm to shield himself, he started to cry, saying something about his family and Set tricking him, so I told him, "I believe you." I helped him up and told him to go back to his family. He nodded his appreciation and ran off.


	15. Confessions

Chapter 15: Confessions

"Rosie, I think Setne caused that anger I thought I felt when you disintegrated him." I said. "I don't know how, but he is trying to cause chaos between us. We must be the key to stopping Set rising. I am the Host of Ra."

"And I'm not supposed to follow the path of Horus. I mean, your dad always summons a falcon-headed warrior in training, but I always get an awesome cat. I've even tried thinking like a falcon, but it never works. I'm supposed to follow some other path that your dad says I'll have to figure out. He said that the right god or goddess will visit me in a dream or something."

"I always knew you were special, Rosie."

She smiled and we hugged each other, but were interrupted by two demons who had apparently been hiding.

One held Rosie down as the other closed his claws around my neck.


	16. Demons Really Suck

Chapter 16: Demons Really Suck

I gasped for breath, panic rising in my chest. _"Keep calm."_ The voice of Ra said inside me. _"Focus."_

I controlled the panic and blasted a fireball into his face. I breathed deeply and blasted the demon holding down Rosie.

She sprang to her feet, very cat-like, and I turned to the demon.

"Do you choose saving your family or saving the world?" He rasped.

"I choose both, thank you very much." I said, blasting him with fire. And again, his head was the last to turn to sand, so he choked out one last sentence.

"Set will rise and this time there will be no stopping him."


	17. Parents Are Crazy, So Are Boys

Chapter 17: Parents Are Crazy, So Are Boys

Nathan and I told Carter and Zia about the demon and what he said. They were deeply troubled when we mentioned Setne.

"Best be real careful when you're face to face with him, Nathan. You too Rosie."

And they told us to sit down and they started to tell us a story…

We were the story of Carter and Sadie Kane, saviors of the world, battlers of magicians and gods, slayers of demons.

And at last, the story ended. "And so Carter and I got married years later and we had Nathan and Olivia. Sadie and Walt got married and they had Sara."

I was impressed. "Wow. But you must have heard this a billion times, Nathan."

"Actually, I've never heard the full story before." He confessed.

"Huh?" I said, confused. "Why?"

"Because someone said I wasn't ready." Nathan said, glaring at his parents.

They looked embarrassed. "Well, you weren't."

"I was fifteen the last time I asked!"

I smiled. Nathan was so cute when he was mad.

"I know what you're thinking, Rosie." He accused. "You think this is funny."

"Yep!" I said cheerily.

Nathan sighed. I smiled. _Boys._


	18. Rosie and Bast

Chapter 18: Rosie and Bast

Stupid _ba_'s. You think you woke up and you're actually a dream chicken. I willed myself to be wearing a beautiful purple dress I had seen in a store and it happened. _"There."_ I thought. _"Much better."_

I floated along slowly for a bit and suddenly I sped up, racing through the nighttime scenery of Egypt. I slowed at a temple, and passed through its walls. Inside was a woman sitting on a step leading up to an altar. The altar had a statue of a cat on it.

The woman had black hair and was wearing a skintight leopard jumpsuit.

"Are you Bast?" I asked, landing next to her.

The woman's hair puffed up, like a cat's, in surprise and turned around, unsheathing her knives.

She sheathed them again when she saw me.

"Hello, Rosie. Yes, I'm Bast. So, you finally learned you are supposed to follow my path of magic?"

"What's finally supposed to mean?" I fumed.

Bast sighed. "You remind me so much of Sadie. You know, Nathan's aunt."

"I know who Sadie is." I said sharply.

"You _are_ a mini Sadie. Well, congratulations. I chose you to follow my path of magic. Cat combat magic. It's neat. You get to play with knives and summon cat avatars and such. As you've learned. By the way, I find it useful to keep an enchanted knife or two in your pocket." Bast informed me. She handed me two silver knives with golden hieroglyphs inscribed in them. They had black sheathes with 'Rosie' written in gold hieroglyphs.

"Thank you! Now I can walk around saying 'A goddess told me to carry around enchanted knives!'"

"Yes, yes you can!" Bast laughed.

I started floating away and the dream dissipated. And I woke up, clutching two, silver, enchanted knives with black sheaths.


	19. Cute, Furry Kittens

**Eeveelover123, take this! HA HA HA Sorry, everyone else, it had to be done.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Cute, Furry Kittens

"Hey, Rosie, where'd you get those?" I asked.

"Bast gave them to me." She beamed. "I'm supposed to follow her path of combat magic."

"Cool!" I exclaimed. "That explains the cat avatar."

"Yes it does!" Rosie said happily, as she skipped away.

_Girls._

A few hours later, a cute, furry kitten trotted into my dormitory and I smiled. It had been the first cute thing I'd seen in a while.

But, of course, it morphed into a demon. I was starting to wonder if_ everything _that was cute was actually evil. And if the chaos magic Set was creating was so strong it could breach the First Nome.

But this hadn't been the first time I had been caught off guard. Yesterday, a pigeon had morphed into a demon with wings and a beak. No weapon though. Easy kill.

Today, it morphed into a lion headed, axe wielding demons. Much more dangerous. It had teeth as sharp as swords, I found out.

I conjured a fireball and threw it at its head. But, unfortunately, I had been too caught off guard by the kitten, so I missed and its teeth sank into my arm. I screamed in pain and shot lava at the head attached to me. It turned to sand instantly.

Dizzy from the loss of blood, I used a healing balm that I always kept in my pocket. After the pigeon incident, I found that it was wise because you never know what might turn into a demon and try to kill you. The world is a dangerous place.


	20. A Red Dawn

**I feel bad that I keep getting the same note that I have to add more details, but the problem is... I don't really know how to apply that note. If anyone has any writer's tips, please, don't hesitate to PM me or leave a comment! I would really appreciate it! I apologize that I continue to write even though I'm not very skilled.**

Chapter 20: A Red Dawn

I rushed into Nathan's dormitory after I heard the scream and saw him shooting lava in the face of a lion headed demon who had sank its fangs into his arm.

I figured we could use a break after what had happened in the last few weeks.

"Let's visit Brooklyn House and see Sadie and Walt." I suggested.

"Sure. Let's go." Nathan responded, looking at his arm. The wound had been reduced to a feint scar after he had used some of the healing balm that we both now kept in our pockets. After he told me about the pigeon incident, I thought it was for the best.

I told him to wait a second for me to get my wand and staff.

I started walking, quite calm towards my dormitory.

Suddenly, I heard a scream and I started running in the direction opposite where I was headed.

I ran into the dormitory and the first thing I saw a demon standing over Madeleine, holding a knife. He brought it down and I screamed, throwing one of the enchanted knives that I always kept in my pocket. It hit with perfect accuracy and the demon fell to the ground, turning to sand.

"Nathan! Somebody come quickly!" I screamed. I ran to my sister's side and got down on my knees. I retrieved my knife from the pile of sand.

Her face was deathly pale. I saw that the blood was coming from a hole in her shirt, leading to a bloody mess and there was a trickle of blood coming from the corner of her mouth. Fortunately, the knife had missed her heart, but it had stabbed her in the stomach. I carefully lifted it out of the wound, but I was scared she was going to die.

"Please don't leave me." I begged.

Her eyes, filled with pain, closed and I feared the worst.


End file.
